


空想の屈折 | Refraction of a Daydream

by Lex Vale (deductively)



Series: 空想の屈折 | The First Act [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blind Roy Mustang, Extramarital Affairs, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Gen, Maes Hughes Lives, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductively/pseuds/Lex%20Vale
Summary: Through the phenomenon of "Additive Exchange", Maes Hughes gained the ability to manifest his thought energy into reality, something that has never even been conceived by even the most experienced of alchemists.  Fascinated by this occurrence, the Elric brothers ask the new Fuhrer, Roy Mustang, to reenlist him into the military in order to allow them to monitor the limitations of this power.But Roy has other obligations—in North City, Zolf J. Kimblee has been revived using this same alchemical method by his fiancée, Elvira Zima, who experienced a Rebound after previously failing to do so.  Using his further amplified powers and a stolen Philosopher's Stone, he plans to take the seat of Fuhrer by whatever means necessary.  Even if it means eradicating Central City first.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moistang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moistang/gifts).



> Howdy-do, here's some important information:  
> \- The limitations of "Additive Exchange" aren't very clear until they're truly tested with Maes and Kimblee. However, it isn't omnipotent.  
> \- This is about five years after the events of the Promised Day. Call it 1919. Due to the principle of Additive Exchange, Maes' body was able to be restored, though it still aged to be 34 years old.
> 
> That's all I can say about this that won't spoil it. ;)
> 
> This was partly based off of the Ready Player One version of Pure Imagination, and Maes' abilities are partly based off of Cody's powers from _Before I Wake_. I also found an article about [using quantum physics to manipulate reality](http://www.curiousapes.com/part-1-using-quantum-physics-to-manipulate-reality/) and gave it my own little twist.
> 
> Also, this work contains graphic depictions of violence, major character deaths, implied/referenced self-harm (as well as explicit self-harm), explicit depressive episodes, moments of peril, sexual situations, and a lot of dark thinking. Viewer discretion is definitely advised.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

"Doesn't all of that reading get to your head after a while, Roy?"

Per the usual, he ignored my question.  The future colonel kept his nose buried in his book, not even sparing a glance in my direction, though he couldn't hide the irritation that flitted across his brow as he avoided my eyes.  I crossed my arms and leaned back to peek into his book.  On the pages were diagrams that I couldn't begin to comprehend, with scrawled handwriting on every single page.  Roy had a pencil hanging loosely from his lips, his eyes scanning over every inch of the page one, two, three times before jotting something new down (how he found room for these notes, I had no idea) and staring it down again, looking for something new.

I gave him a look.  "I'm pretty sure this counts as self-inflicted torture.  You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't."  His voice was flat, and he didn't lift his eyes to meet mine.  His brows furrowed for a moment again.  Another note was scribbled onto the page with haste.

"Roy, how the hell are you going to make it through the Academy if you can't even get enough sleep because you're all caught up in this alchemy stuff?"  I was tempted to take the book from him, but considering once he learned this he could probably set me on fire without so much as a thought, I decided against it.  "Eat something.  Take a break, take a  _nap_."  When he didn't answer, I leaned back and rolled my eyes.  "You can't learn alchemy if you only survive for eleven days without sleep, y'know.  How many days has it been?"

At first, he was unresponsive.  Then the book snapped shut and the pencil hit the bridge of my glasses.  ". . . nine," he admitted as I rubbed my nose.  The bags under his eyes had deepened since I last saw him.  The combination of training and all of this constant research had aged him twenty years in sixty days.  "Fine, you win.  You have my attention."

I grinned.  "Good.  Let's get something to eat then, I'm starving."

But he didn't move; his eyes met mine, stars glistening curiously in inky black skies.  I blinked.  "What?"

"I just . . . think you could be really great at alchemy if you wanted to be."  He smiled at me, so genuinely that I was taken aback.  "You could probably find something that no one's ever done before, you know?"  He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.  "You could be amazing.  But . . . then again, you'd have to end up like me, and I'm pretty sure no one wants that, right?"

His grin was self-deprecating, even if his tone kept it hidden.  My lips twitched.  "Roy?"

"Yeah?"

It was stupid of me, in retrospect.  I wasn't thinking about the repercussions of this one simple action, of leaning over and pressing my lips to his.  It wasn't much; I slipped my hands into my pockets and leaned over without a second thought.  I felt him gasp against me, but otherwise he was still.  Adoration raced in my chest, even if just for a moment, adoration that I'd soon forget.

His bemusement brought a hint of a smile to my face.  "Sorry," I said rather unapologetically.  "I hate it when you put yourself down like that but nothing else I do seems to stop you, you know?  I mean . . ."  I shrugged, contemplating.  "I can't control your feelings or anything, but I want you to feel good about yourself."  I watched his face.  His expression was unreadable.  "Okay?"

Roy closed his eyes before lifting his brow and cocking his head.  "You're really desperate, aren't you?"

"I guess so.  But you don't care."

He punched me in the arm and started to walk away.  "Come on, dumbass, you're the one who wanted food, not me."

And that was how it ended.  Underwhelming, don't you think?  But that's all I could think of as I went hurtling through the Gate; that one kiss, that moment when I finally thought I'd helped him learn to love himself.

As it turned out, it'd take a lot more than a shallow knee-jerk reaction to do that.

And that'd be the least of my problems once I survived the Rebound.


	2. Broken Mirrors | M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- Brief references to nudity

". . . coming to."

"Oh my God, it worked?  Look, look, he's opening his eyes!  It worked, Brother, it worked!"

Cold air prickled against my skin, raising chill bumps and leading to a shiver prickling down my spine.  Carpet tickled my back.  I struggled to a sitting position, cracking my neck and surveying my surroundings.  Blurry bodies greeted my vision.  Breath caught in my throat.   _What's going on?_

"Oh, jeez, someone get him his glasses."  The voice was familiarly irate.  "He can't see a damn thing, her can't have him hyperventilating in this state."

_In this state?_

"Colonel Hawkeye, get Hughes' glasses."

"Yes, sir."

Before I could open my mouth, one of the forms placed my glasses on my face.  The world snapped into focus, and the figure before me smiled.  "There we go.  Hello, Brigadier General Hughes."

My voice was hoarse, and it felt like I was trying to talk with shards of broken glass lodged in my throat.  "Riza . . . ?"  I looked around.  "Roy . . . and the Elric brothers . . . .  What's going—?"

"Okay, before we answer any questions, can we please get him clothes?"  Edward was staring anywhere but my direction, his face entirely red.  "I'm sick of seeing his dick hanging out like that."

"Lieutenant."  Roy's voice was firm, but he didn't turn to look at his target.  Ed rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, Col—oh, pardon my manners— _Fuhrer_.  I just don't like seeing my superior's . . . stuff all out.  It's weird."  Ed stuck out his tongue.  "But fine, whatever, let him run around naked.  Not my problem."  With that, he leaned his chair against the wall and crossed his arms, shooting a glare at the door as if it were its fault that I appeared in the nude in the middle of an unknown room.

Roy approached, Riza holding his arm as if to guide him, before kneeling down and handing me a bundle of my clothes.  "Here, get changed."  He gave me a trademark Mustang grin.  "I don't want to have Fullmetal using you as an excuse to shirk his duty."

Yelling sounded from the other side of the room, but I was too busy staring at the transformation circle or whatever it was called beneath my body, from which I'd apparently appeared on.  I put on my uniform hesitantly, but not before noticing that the golden stars on blue fabric the jacket's shoulder had once donned had been replaced with a golden stripe.  Something like what Roy was wearing, but Roy seemed to have the Fuhrer's jacket on . . .

 _Sorry, Col—oh, pardon my manners—_ Fuhrer.

"Roy . . . I . . . where are we?"  I swallowed hard, not prepared for the answer that was coming.  Roy looked somewhat surprised for a moment before sighing and giving me a genuine smile.

"Well," he said, sitting back, "we're in my office."  His gaze seemed to go through me, perceiving but not seeing me.  "It's 1919, I believe, and we're rather lucky that this was a success.  Otherwise the Elrics and I probably would've ended up in God-knows-what-afterlife with you."  He rolled his eyes to the ceiling thoughtfully.  "So many people we have to tell . . . your wife knew we'd be trying today, but I'm not sure she thought it would work . . ."

 _Gracia._  "How is she?  A-and my daughter, are they okay?"

Riza held my shoulder.  "Calm down, Gracia and Elicia are fine.  They're just waiting for you."

I took in a shaky breath and nodded.  "I . . . oh God, Elicia . . ."  Tears formed in my eyes, and I found that I couldn't blink them away.  "I missed—it had to be five birthdays, oh my God.  My little girl is eight now and I missed it . . . I missed all of it?"

"Mr. Hughes, it's not your fault."  Alphonse, who had been staring at me with fascination for the duration of this conversation, rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  He smiled at me, and only then did I realize that he wasn't wearing his armor.  "Really, it wasn't.  The one who killed you isn't gonna do it again.  We're gonna keep you safe, okay?  Don't worry."  His voice was so gentle and full of conviction; the tension in my shoulders vanished, and I let out a long breath.

Ed had finally turned to look at me.  "So, what now, Brigadier General?"

I blinked.  It was a valid question.   _What now?_   

Everyone was watching me, waiting for me to answer (except Roy, who had now taken to staring indignantly at his hands).  I fidgeted, trying not to meet everyone's expectant eyes.  "I . . . I don't know."

To my surprise, Roy chuckled.  A smile curled upon his lips, small and unreadable.  These expressions I'd never seen...the idea of not being able to read him tasted like curdled milk on my tongue.  "We don't have time for not knowing.  So I'll decide what happens now."  His voice was barely audible, and it carried the weight of the past.  "We need as many people as possible helping with this case.  And I know you just woke up, but this is an emergency, so listen closely."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm in the best mood that I've been in forever and I'm super inspired by this?? I'm really excited to get it into full swing aaa  
> I had the most amazing weekend and I'm so happy ^^ So I hope y'all really enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this <3
> 
> Also, I will be working on a DDLC x FMA crossover (sort of) called Doki Doki Alchemy Club but it's gonna be way . . . way crazier. I know, I know, "How could DDLC and FMA be any crazier?" But you'll see. Even I'm confused by it and I was thinking of the plot all night lmao . . . but expect that coming soon!


End file.
